epic_rap_battles_of_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
Ticci Toby vs Clockwork
Ticci Toby vs Clockwork is a 11th Episode of Epic Rap Battles of Creepypasta and a 11th Installment of Season 1 It Features another one of Slender Man's Proxies Ticci Toby Against a Girl Who Went Insane and Putted a Clock on Her Eye Clockwork. Cast Stephaine Rose Smith as Clockwork (Audio) Matthew Thomas as Clockwork (Video) Frenzy as Ticci Toby Justin Buckner as Clockwork's Dad (Cameo) Lyrics EPIC RAP BATTLES OF CREEPYPASTA! CLOCKWORK! VS! TICCI TOBY! BEGIN! Clockwork: Wanna play with me? It’ll be a killer time! I’ll tear out your heart as I watch you slowly die And with my green eye I can see you won’t spit a rhyme Because it takes you ages to even come up with a line! You’re a proxy, just another slave to Slenderman While I killed on my own and always had a plan Forget that car accident, your whole existence is a wreck How funny,they called you Ticci because of your tourettes Ticci Toby: I ain’t going to take crap from this emo little chick, I mean you cut through your face after that break up with Chris What else can I say bitch? You “drew” yourself insane and mad You think you’re tough? You were abused by your overweight dad I’ll just slash and slaughter my way to victory You’re teachers pushed you around, while I killed those who bullied me I’m about to put an to this little lonesome daughter New Headline: CLOCKWORK DEAD, SUSPECT TOBY RODGERS Clockwork: You were only created for the erotic fan art You won’t be “Ticcing” anymore once I’ve ripped you apart If I wanted competition I would have fought Hoody and Masky You’re not great, you left your mom to deal with the tragedy It’s just a matter of time Toby, before you finally loose Yea my dad abused me, but at least he wasn’t addicted to booze I’ll leave you like your sister, dead and covered in blood So you had better hurry because your time is almost up Ticci Toby: You must still be on that medication if you think you’ll win How stupid, you ripped out your eye and put a clock in! Your face is a disgrace, you just seem out of place But at least now I’ve found a new target for my hate I feel no pain, which means battling me is insane I’ll slowly end your life as you uselessly chop away Time ticked away as I came close to finish rapping I hope you’re ready to taste my bloody little hatchet WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC (clock alarm) RAP BATTLES OF CREEPYPASTA! Poll Who Won? Ticci Toby Clockwork Hint for Next Battle (It wasn't showed) Trivia *Is the Third Battle To Be a Girl vs Boy Battle The Others Are Jeff the Killer vs Jane the Killer and Eyeless Jack vs Sally. *This is Also The First Battle To Be Girlfriend Vs Boyfriend Battle. Category:Season 1 Category:Matthew Thomas Category:Stephanie Rose Smith Category:Frenzy Category:Justin Buckner Category:Ticci Toby vs Clockwork